This invention relates to an air pump assembly and more particularly to a diaphragm air pump assembly having diaphragm means actuated due to vacuum-air pressure differential.
It is well-known to effect the pumping operation by use of a vane air pump assembly in which a plurality of vanes are disposed in a rotor rotational within the cam ring driven by an engine through a pulley.
According to such a conventional vane pump assembly, however, the engine load is increased, the pump assembly is of rather considerable weight and the constituent parts of the pump assembly are required to be manufactured with strict accuracy.
Therefore, there have been proposed various types of pump assemblies irrespective of the drawbacks of the vane pump assembly mentioned above. However, even such an improved pump assembly is not sufficient in view of manufacturing or assembling processes due to complicated construction or configuration thereof.